Not Jealous
by MysteryBlackPanther
Summary: Manjoume was not jealous. He was never, ever jealous. Sure, Johan spent all his time with Juudai, but that didn't mean anything. Manjoume Thunder was never jealous. Manjoume x Juudai one-shot.


Title: Not Jealous

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Rating: T for language

Author's Notes: I am going to publish around five new stories/ one-shots today, and this is the first one I'm doing. It's raining, so I have nothing else to do. Anyway, here it is! If it's OOC, please tell me, and I'll fix it right away!

Summary: Manjoume was not jealous. He was never, ever jealous. Sure, Johan spent all his time with Juudai, but that didn't mean anything. Manjoume Thunder was never jealous.

Pairings: Manjoume x Juudai, slight Johan x Juudai

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

* * *

><p>Not Jealous<p>

The friend of his enemy was the one he was in love with. He wondered when he started feeling love for the Osiris. Was it when Juudai defended him when his brothers came? Was it the first time they dueled? Was it the first time Juudai smiled for him, saying gotcha? He didn't know, and now that he thought about it, he never really cared. There was one thing that he did have a problem with and that was the Obelisk with the frilly shirt. He hated him. He hated how he immediately became friends with Juudai, and how it took nothing to become friends. It took a long time and much pain to become Juudai's friend. Even then, they weren't even that close.

"Damn it," Manjoume growled as he stormed through the hallways. He sighed, deciding to go on the roof to relax. He couldn't focus on anything while that brunet was on his mind. Slowly, he walked up the steps and stopped, hearing voices. He recognized the first voice almost immediately.

"You're kidding!" Juudai exclaimed. "Tell me you're kidding!"

A laugh was heard, "I'm not kidding."

"B-but… that means…"

"I know," Johan chuckled. Manjoume clenched his fists, continuing to walk upstairs. So what? Juudai and his little friend were up there. That wouldn't stop Manjoume to walk away and leave. He would never back down. Juudai blinked when he heard someone coming up the stairs. He turned around only to see Manjoume standing there, a scowl on his face.

"Manjoume!" he exclaimed with a bright smile. "What are you doing up here?"

Manjoume narrowed his eyes, "I came up here to relax. Looks like I can't now."

Johan and Juudai exchanged glances before chuckling. They turned back to Manjoume, who still continued to stare at them with narrowed eyes.

"You can join us," Juudai offered, "we are talking about dueling."

"Dueling?" Ojama Yellow exclaimed. "Oh, so that's what it is."

Johan and Juudai glanced at each other, confusion lingering in their eyes. Manjoume sighed, glancing over at Ojama Yellow, also wondering what he was talking about. He would pretend he didn't care though. After all, if he showed a bit of interest in them, they'll be all over him.

"What do you mean?" Johan questioned.

Ojama Yellow grinned, "I thought you two were dating and making fun of Manjoume because of his feelings."

"Feelings?" both Juudai and Johan asked at the same time. Manjoume's eyes became wide as his heart started pounding. He never told that to Ojama Yellow. No, he never told that to anyone. How did he know? What else did he know? He had to make him shut up before he revealed his secret.

"Yes," Manjoume replied, sarcasm dripping in his voice, "I am completely in love with Juudai, and I'm so jealous of Johan."

There, he said it. He said the truth, but he made it sound like a silly lie. Johan's eyes widened as Juudai just let out a laugh.

"Come on; tell us what you really mean by that, Ojama Yellow," Juudai smiled brightly. "Would you not like it if we dated?"

"If you two became all lovey dovey, yes, I would have a major problem with how annoying you two would become," Manjoume spat. A lie. He would be extremely angry if they started dating. What did he mean by if they dated? Were they considering dating?

Juudai blinked before standing up, "What if we weren't all lovey dovey?"

He still wouldn't like it. Manjoume wouldn't say that out loud though. He definitely did not want to confess, especially in front of Johan. Besides, he couldn't see Johan and Juudai all lovey dovey. It simply wasn't like them. They would still kiss though. They would still hold each other in their arms. The very thought made Manjoume sick. Manjoume rolled his eyes.

"Do what you want," Manjoume answered, putting up a strong face. "Unless it affects me, I don't really care."

If they did start dating, it would affect him in very, very negative ways. Juudai nodded with neither a frown nor a smile. His expression just seemed blank. Something was clearly wrong. Manjoume didn't say anything, waiting for Juudai to say it first. The expression stayed on his face though which made Manjoume grow annoyed.

"What?" Manjoume snapped.

Juudai blinked before grinning, "That means I can do anything I want, and it won't bother you."

"As long as it doesn't involve me," Manjoume stated once again before turning around, walking down the stairs. Juudai turned back to Johan, who just shrugged. Both of them grinned at each other and continued their conversation on dueling. Manjoume seethed at the thought of them waiting until he was gone, so they could kiss.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Manjoume!" someone called out. Manjoume rolled his eyes, turning around. It had been a couple days since he ran into Johan and Juudai talking. Now, he was face to face with Juudai completely alone. He was once again on the roof, and Juudai just happen to come up with a bright smile. He wondered where Johan was since those two were almost always together. Oh well, he was lucky to just have a moment with Juudai without anyone, specifically Johan, around him.<p>

"Since when did you start coming up here?" Juudai questioned.

Manjoume sighed at the question, wondering when he actually started coming up on the roof. He remembered up here he realized his crush on Asuka. He no longer had that love for her though. All of that love went into the boy next to him. Juudai took in a deep breath before releasing it.

"I love the fresh air," Juudai smiled.

"That's great," Manjoume rolled his eyes. Juudai turned to him, grinning. Impulse, that's the only excuse he could come up with. The way the sun shined brightly, reflecting on his brown hair. The way his face glowed while he smiled as the blue sky was behind him. He couldn't help but lean down and capture Juudai's lips in a kiss. Juudai's eyes widened just as Manjoume pulled away. His pale face developed a bit of red.

"D-did you just kiss me?" Juudai asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah… so?" Manjoume replied in a casual voice. On the inside, his heart was pounding once again as nervousness took over him. Here came the part where he would say I love Johan more than you or Johan is the one for me. He also expected I'm already dating Johan. He knew Johan's name would be mentioned though.

"C-can you do it again?" Juudai asked, a light blush on his face as well. Surprise was written all over Manjoume's face before he smirked, leaning down.

"I always had a feeling you were into me instead of frilly shirt," Manjoume whispered before capturing Juudai's lips once again. Juudai gladly moved his lips with Manjoume's, enjoying every moment of the kiss.

* * *

><p>Should I do a chapter in Juudai's POV or just keep it like this?<p> 


End file.
